


Foreign Exchange

by thegangsallhere



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/M, Graphic Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegangsallhere/pseuds/thegangsallhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick flirts with a a slinky American girl in a café in Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign Exchange

The outdoor café was packed with people, tourists, and locals alike, all searching for shade from the harshness of the mid-day heat. The amount of people didn’t seem to bother the young, dark-haired girl casually sipping on her macchiato, desperately trying to read and understand the French newspaper in her hands. People her age weren’t normally fans of reading the news, but out of sheer boredom she gave it a chance. She wasn’t fluent in French, but could decipher most of what she read. Four years of mandatory high school foreign language classes had to pay off for _something_. Not that she paid attention or anything!

This was the first time she’d ever left the comforts of the world she knew. She was from Seattle, and before Paris; she’d never even left Washington before. She was out of place there…and everywhere else in the world. She certainly looked like a tourist, the way she donned a black, wool beret and a flouncy white shirt made her look like a French poetic hero from the Romantic era. Just her way of being funny in a foreign country, dressing like a French cliché.

After several moments of staring blankly at her newspaper, she turned the page to read the comics section. Though her knowledge of the French language was limited, she got the gist of each comic strip. Was there anything funnier than a French comic strip? The answer was _yes_. The French are many things, but deliberately funny certainly isn't one of them.

She sat outside the café for nearly an hour, admiring the view of the beautiful French people sprinting from one street to another, every one of them obviously late for work. By that time, people realized that break was over and the café was nearly empty. She thought about leaving and going back to the hostel she was staying at…until she saw _him_.

Of all the coffee shops in Paris, Nick Rhodes had to be at this one.

There he sat, several tables away from her. She hadn’t even seen him near the vicinity. Was she blind or just _really_ stupid? Definitely both. Instinctively, she hid behind her newspaper and peered over it. She didn’t want him to notice her staring at him. Gawking was more like it. He was nothing short of gorgeous. The girl could tell he was daydreaming by the way he was staring off into the distance, with his elbow on the table and his chin resting on his palm.

She stopped breathing for a moment, like any normal woman would. At that moment, she realized that the way she was hiding behind that newspaper, made her look like a freshman detective. She folded it up and set it aside, she didn’t care anymore that she was noticeably staring at him. Who could possibly blame her?

She sat there, for what seemed to be an eternity, staring and fawning from afar. It was surprising that he hadn’t notice her gaping at him like that, considering they were basically alone together. But he was in his own little world at the moment, reading the same French newspaper his admirer struggled to read earlier before. He read it with slightly less frustration.

 

Nick had no idea what he was doing to that poor girl. He hadn’t noticed the beautiful woman staring at him, completely slack-jawed, carefully studying his beautifully exaggerated features as he lingered on the first page of the newspaper. The girl just sat there speechless. He was outrageously beautiful and it was unbearable. He continued reading and sitting there, wearing a paisley blue button down shirt and what seemed to be the world’s tightest pair of leather pants. They were so tight; they looked like they were spray-painted on by Parisian beatniks. He wore that leather like he was doing it a favor.

Those pants made the girl wonder how in the hell he ever could’ve fathered a child, but more importantly, they made her wonder what they would say if they could talk. They’d probably scream with delight and yell,”Hooray! Thank You, Nick Rhodes!” The luckiest pair of pants ever made.

His eyes were still stamped to the newsprint. The girl had given up hope that he would look up and gaze at her. But that was until a strong gust of wind blew her beret right off her head. One of those Hollywood moments. Out of sheer luck it just happened to land right on Nick’s table, which got his attention immediately. He finally tore his eyes away from his newspaper and looked at the hat, then around the café. He only just realized that it was practically empty…except for _her_.

The girl he saw in from of him was dressed rather oddly, sort of like a female version of D’Artagnan. She wore a long peasant-like shirt, which was tucked into her wickedly tight pants. It looked as if she just escaped from the wardrobe room of _The Three Musketeers_ movie. He couldn’t tell if it was a costume or if she was just trying to be ironic. A thought ran through Nick’s mind and he imagined that at any moment Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart and Sting would appear out of nowhere and start singing “All for Love”. The thought made him chuckle to himself.

Nick stared at the girl and realized that she was actually quite beautiful. Shockingly beautiful. She had long, dark hair that was almost black, which was starkly contrasted by her fair skin and bright green eyes. The sight of her was enough to take his breath away.

 

 When the girl noticed Nick staring at her, she nearly gasped out loud. He looked directly at her with his pale, almost translucent green eyes, which could only be described as other-worldly and hypnotizing. His lingering stare sent shivers through her entire body, especially in between her legs.

Once he finally realized the effect on that very gorgeous girl, he smiled at her. But not just any smile. He flashed his admirer a smile so gorgeous, it could end war and bring about world peace. And where was the United Nations during _that_ encounter? Your loss, World!

The sight of his smile sent a severe shockwave throughout her entire body, sparking a loud and involuntary moan to escape from her lips. It was so loud that Nick could even hear it, which sparked excitement of his own, in the form of a raging hard-on the likes of which those leather pants have never seen. He felt his cock shoot up, and if it weren’t for those impossibly tight pants keeping it prisoner, his arousal would’ve been much more apparent.

Nick stirred uncomfortably in his chair, trying to hide his excitement by crossing his legs. He looked across and saw the girl again, sitting just as uncomfortable as he was. He could tell that she was mortified by the way she responded to him. She lowered her head and stared far and away into the distance, trying not to look him in the eyes again. Her coyness made him smirk. He didn’t want to admit, but he really enjoyed having that kind of effect on women, especially the beautiful ones.

He thought for a moment and realized that he still hadn’t returned her beret back. He relaxed enough so that his erection could finally subside. He stood up and grabbed the beret. He slowly walked across the café towards the other table. Even though the girl wasn’t looking directly at him, she could hear his footsteps getting louder as he got closer to her.

She couldn’t avoid him any longer; he was right in front of her now. He was so close, she could smell his sent. The only thing she could do was look up and smile at him… which was a really bad idea. At the sight of her beautiful smile, Nick felt a tightness develop around his crotch. This time his arousal was clearly apparent to her.

The sight of his cock pressing against those sinfully tight pants sent a flood of her own arousal to escape from between her legs. Luckily, this was one of the rare days that she actually bothered to wear underwear, or else the lingering sent of moist female lust would have filled the air.

Nick was slightly embarrassed by his obvious erection, but kept his composure. He was so smooth, he sat right there on the table and leaned forward so their eyes could meet. He stared deeply into her eyes, which reminded him of his own, except they were slightly darker in color. He was dangerously close and it took all the strength the poor girl had to keep from grabbing him by the neck and pulling him in for a ravenous kiss. Somehow she managed to restrain herself. The idea of kissing his gorgeous lips sent even more waves of arousal through the lower part of her body, so much so that she could actually feel the warm wetness from her pussy spill right out of her. With that reaction, she immediately crossed her legs.

He was still so close to her. She didn’t think he could be any more beautiful until she saw him up close. At that moment he wasn’t just beautiful, he was downright exquisite. Devastatingly handsome and at the same time “pretty”. The wonders of androgyny. It was too much for her to bear so she broke their connection and looked away. To her response, Nick stood up in front of her with her beret in his hand and instead of handing it to her, he placed it directly her head. As he did that, he leaned his body over, knowingly displaying his crotch right in front of her face. The girl stared directly at it, wide-eyed with admiration. She could see the clear outline of his full-blown erection, which looked like it was desperately trying to escape from its leather prison.

Without so much as a word, he stepped back and sauntered back to his own table. As he turned his back to her, she realized that he had a _really_ nice ass. Of course, she’d always known that but when it was right in front of her, she really had a chance to admire it. He got back to his seat and continued to stare at her. His wicked little game.

She noticed him staring gain. At that point, she was seething and about to hit a breaking point. She was so turned by his display of eroticism, the chair she was sitting on now showed clear evidence of her wanton desire in the form of sticky, wet streaks. Thankfully, the stains around her crotch weren’t that noticeable, because she was wearing black pants. She realized that everything he did was for good reason. He was playing a game, a game she also knew how to play.

No man has ever had that kind of effect on her. Of course, none of those men were gorgeous pop stars on vacation…but still. He wanted a game and a game he was going to get. Nick Rhodes was going to learn that payback was a cruel and vindictive bitch from the depths of the Third Ring of Hell!

She wanted to tip him over the edge like he’d done to her. She could tell by the way he was trying to hide his ever-growing erection that it wasn’t going to be very difficult to do so.

She signaled the waiter and ordered another macchiato. Nick overheard and could tell by her accent that she definitely wasn’t French. He thought she sounded American, probably from the West Coast of the United States. He was good at guessing.

When her macchiato arrived, she grabbed the bowl of sugar and added a spoonful. Instead of stirring it with the same spoon, she stirred it with her index finger. She looked across the café and looked at him, directly in the eyes. She had a smoldering, lustful look in her eyes, a look that made Nick’s legs shake. He nearly gasped when she removed her finger from the coffee and placed it provocatively in her mouth, lightly sucking on it. At that sight, the bulge in his pants started to ache. He was done fucking around.

 

He got out of his chair forcefully, almost knocking it over. He walked across the café and was now in front of that deviously sexy girl once again. She looked at him with a sinister grin, with her finger still in her mouth. Then, as if straight from a movie, Nick extended his hand for her to take, with a look in his eyes that said, “Come with me _now_!”

Without even hesitating, she took his hand and got out of the chair. After tipping their waiters, they darted out of that café as if it were on fire. Out of pure coincidence, Nick’s hotel was just around the corner from the café. They didn’t walk; they sprinted through the entrance of that hotel. The young girl took a brief moment to admire the beauty of it, which was a hell of a lot nicer than the youth hostel she was staying in.

They ran towards the elevator doors, dashing inside just as they were about to close. They were the only ones inside. Nick leaned in and pressed the button to go to the top floor. There was a brief moment of silence before Nick asked, “Name?”

The girl’s heart stopped at the sound of his voice. All she could reply with was, “Hmm?”

He turned to face her and smiled. “Your name, Darling. You do have one don’t you?”

All she could do was nod. The way he staring at her made her dizzy and her mind so cloudy that she realized that she forgot her own fucking name! She thought for a moment, which felt like forever, but she finally remembered. Seriously, who forgets their own name?

“Mercedes.” She finally replied in a voice barely above a whisper. “Like the car.”

Nick smiled again and with a slight laugh he said, “So I’ve heard. I can tell you’re not from here. Where are you from?” When he said that, he moved so close towards her face that their noses almost touched.

As coolly as she could, she replied, “Seattle. I’m from Seattle.”

Once he heard her speak, Nick backed away slightly and extended his hand. “Enchanté, Mercedes,” Nick said in his cute, playful way. One of his finest qualities.

Mercedes tried to stifle her laugh, but it was no use. She took his hand and shook it. “Encahnté, Nick,” she reciprocated, in the sexiest fake French accent Nick had ever heard. It was so sexy; he felt his erection get even bigger. As if that was possible.

 

Finally, the elevator doors sprang open and they ran out of there like two people running from the law. They found Nick’s hotel room and after fumbling with the key for several seconds they were finally inside. He slammed the door shut and turned around. Their eyes met again. Nick had a hungry look in his eyes as he walked casually over to her. Once again he was very, very close. She was exactly his height, so their eyes met perfectly. She ached for him to touch her, she was so mad with desire. All she wanted was to melt with him, to kiss him, to pleasure him- if he’d let her.

Nick couldn’t take it anymore, either. He cupped her delicate chin and pulled her face towards his, engulfing her lips with his own. She nearly fainted at his attack, but he caught her and pulled her body towards his own. She couldn’t believe how soft his lips were, though she’d always imagined they would be. That kiss was anything but innocent. Their tongues intertwined and then Nick sucked her tongue right into his mouth, causing her to moan so loudly that it sent vibrations into his mouth. Mercedes knew that her panties were completely drenched with her arousal. She could feel her juices spill right out of her. She’d never been wetter. The things he was doing to her lips made her wonder what he could do to her _other_ set of lips. She pictured him going down on her and just the thought of it sparked another moan to escape from her mouth. He was now sucking on her lower lip, tracing the outline of it with his wet tongue and lightly biting. Mercedes ran her fingers through his soft hair as he continued to pleasure her mouth. Nick’s own hands explored her lower back, finally resting on her perfectly-shaped ass, which caused her to jump and gasp against his mouth. He lingered there, squeezing her soft flesh and pulling her against him so she could feel the length of his hard cock against her. Her pussy was on fire and she thought she was going to come, without him even touching her down there!

After a seemingly never-ending make-out fest, Nick pulled away and broke their sultry connection. Mercedes looked at him quizzically for a moment. Ignoring her, he just smiled his deviously sexy smile and walked away. He made his way toward the bedroom door on the other side of the suite, opened it and went inside, shutting the door behind him.

She stood there speechless and hornier than anyone has ever been…ever! But something told her to go follow him. So she did. She made her way to the door, opened it and walked inside. She saw Nick lying on the bed, casually lounging with his shoes off. He had a smirk on his face and a look in his eyes that said, “Get over here and fuck me!” That look of his made her knees buckle and her legs weak. She somehow regained her composure though. At that moment, she just wanted to run towards that bed and jump on top of him as if he were a human trampoline. Instead, she slinked towards him slowly and seductively.

At that moment, Nick realized that she really did look like D’Artagnan. Well, that’s if D’Artagnan was ever a gorgeous green-eyed lady. The only thing she was missing was a sword and a horse. The thought of her wielding a sword and riding a horse sent unexpected chills down his spine. As if he didn’t have enough weird fantasies.

She was now standing by his side and slowly she climbed on top of him, straddling his groin. Mercedes could tell that Nick really enjoyed that by the way his eyes smoldered when he looked at her. She sat on him with her full weight, so he’d have nowhere to go. She was tired of him turning her on and then abruptly leaving, just as things were getting hot.

Mercedes leaned down and kissed him, very gently, much more gentle than he had kissed her. She didn’t want to play games anymore. Moments like this certainly didn't happen often and she wanted to make this last until it hurt. She could tell that Nick wanted the same thing.

 As excited as Mercedes was, she kept herself from writhing on top of him, which she really wanted to do. But she wanted to take things slow. She continued to kiss him, while Nick’s hands explored her back, gently massaging her. Mercedes stopped kissing him for a moment and sat up. She just wanted to look at him. It was insane how beautiful he looked. His hair was a blonde mess, his cheeks were flushed and he had the dreamiest look in his eyes. Mercedes traced her finger along the outline of his lips, which were incredibly soft to the touch. She always loved the almost cartoonish sort of way his lips naturally curved to the sides. She continued to caress his lips with her finger, until he opened his mouth and gently bit her. She reacted by gasping so loudly, an echo filled the room.

Nick was growing impatient and all he wanted to do was to rip her clothes right off her. He managed to get her flouncy shirt untucked, but that was all. She tenderly pushed his hands away and that told him to wait just a little bit longer. Mercedes kissed him again, this time around his chin. She then kissed both of his cheeks and started to lick and gently bite on the distinctive mole on the left side of his face.

Her tender kisses were driving Nick so wild, he was involuntarily writhing his hips against her. He felt he was going to burst at any second and without even having sex with her! Mercedes felt the exact same way. The way he was grinding against her sex made every part of her body tingle.

She kissed her way towards his neck and bit him lightly, leaving tiny bite marks. Nick responded by releasing a low groan from his lips. She broke away from his neck and sat up, running her hands along his chest. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and as soon as it was open, she ripped it off him and threw it behind her. While she did that, Nick fondled her breasts through the fabric of her shirt, causing her to moan and writhe on top of him. The only thing Mercedes removed from her own body was her beret, which she tossed across the room like a Frisbee.

Scooting backwards, Mercedes kissed her way down Nick’s body and began toying with his sensitive nipples. She licked, sucked and bit down on them gently, causing his entire body to jerk up. She made her way further down his body, exploring with her fingers and mouth. She began undoing the top button of his leather pants as her mouth moved lower, the excitement pounding through her chest as she came closer to revealing a part of Nick she’d always dreamed of seeing. She unzipped his pants and pulled them right off, noticing he wasn’t wearing underwear. With pants that tight, what’s the point?

Mercedes was in awe by what was revealed. The swollen length of his manhood. It was beautiful, as beautiful as a hard cock could ever be. He was surprisingly large, so large it made her wonder how such a thing could belong to a man that was so delicate and dainty-looking. She wrapped her fingers around his girth as she stared in amazement and that caused it to jerk in her hand as Nick groaned further encouragement.

She moved her body so she could kneel between his legs, while still holding his cock in her hand. She stroked it gently, making him shudder underneath. With that response, she lowered her face to his crotch and licked that rigid dick from the base to tip with a long swipe of her tongue. She worshiped his cock with her mouth, sending all sorts of incredible sensations up his spine as she began to lick around the underside of the tip. She then began to caress and gently squeeze his balls as she wrapped her lips around the sensitive tip and sucked the crown of his cock into her mouth. His hips jerked upward when she took him all the way into her mouth. She’d pull back up to the tip and then begin to slide down again, which sent violent shivers through his body.

Mercedes was really into it and she began to bob her head more rapidly, taking more of his length in her mouth as she delicately rolled his balls between her fingers. Nick moaned loudly and thrust his body upwards into her mouth, burying himself almost completely between her lips. He felt the tightness of her throat muscles clenching around the head of his cock, and it was remarkably intense, her tongue lashed against underside of his length, and then she pulled away for a moment, trying to gasp for air as she did so. Just a second later she slid all the way back down his cock again, until her lips pressed right against his groin. When she did that, Nick thought he would scream. The pleasure was mounting and he felt his entire lower body start to quiver.

He just wanted to make this moment last forever so he held out as long as he possibly could. He enjoyed the warm suction of her lips and how they firmly pressed around the length of his dick as she slid up and down, exploring it with her wet tongue every time she reached the head. She sucked the life out of him while shooting him devilishly sexy glances, showing him just how much she enjoyed pleasuring him. Mercedes hadn’t shown him any mercy.

Nick knew he was close to having an orgasm and he tried to get her to stop, but she latched on and continued suck on him. She acted like a human vacuum on his cock, taking him all the way into her throat again. She locked her lips tightly around the base of his dick and sent him right over the edge. All of his blood in his body seemed to be rushing straight into his groin and his dick began to throb as he finally came into her mouth.

Her lips slid back just a bit as she worked her throat on him, and swallowed the warm streams of fluid that pumped into her mouth as he spasmed uncontrollably beneath her. Nick’s orgasm was so intense; he actually thought he was seeing stars in front of his eyes a she continued to suck him dry. Mercedes continued to softly suckle him and she lapped her tongue underneath his shaft.

It took Nick a moment to assemble himself again. He’d never met a woman so eager to get him off. He had to return the favor right away.

He literally had to push Mercedes off his cock to get her to stop and when he did, he sat up and took her face in his hands to pull her in for passionate kiss. The kiss left her barely breathing as Nick started to undress her, realizing that she was still fully clothed. He frantically removed that romantically flouncy shirt of hers, and slid down her body to remove her shoes. When he got to her pants, he undid the top button, but unzipped them using his teeth. That’s pretty much the sexiest way to remove a woman’s pants.

He marveled at the sight of her partially-naked body, which was so staggeringly sexy it could make a lingerie model jealous. She was svelte, but also had very sleek and luscious curves…like a luxury car. No wonder her name was Mercedes.

Nick reached behind her and expertly removed her lacy white bra with just one hand. His cock stirred when he finally saw her naked breasts in front of him. They were the most beautiful breasts he’d ever seen. He gently pushed her onto the bed, putting her flat on her back with her head resting on a pillow. He leaned over her and lowered his mouth to kiss her. Mercedes whimpered and moaned as his kiss was accompanied by his fingers stroking the outside of her panties. She spread her legs wide and pushed her hips upwards, wanting more contact. He absorbed her cries as his fingers slipped past the thin barrier of fabric and began to stroke her moist folds, quickly becoming coated in her wet arousal. He teased her feminine core; his fingers explored her slippery lower lips. He also teased the entrance of her body and circled around her swollen clit.

He released her lips from their sweltering kiss and bent his head down, and started to lick one of her rosy nipples, teasing it with his tongue. Mercedes found herself grinding beneath him, she was lost in the incredible sensations she was feeling. Nick then pressed his fingers deep inside of her with gentle thrusts, which caused Mercedes to scream out of surprise and unadulterated pleasure. Her entire body quivered as Nick’s fingertips rubbed against her G-spot. Nick continued his attack on her breasts and took one of her nipples into his mouth and bit down on it, while his fingers where still inside her wanton pussy. She was on the verge of climax and her body tightened around his fingers. Then Mercedes felt his thumb rub against her clit as he continued to finger her. As he did that, Nick sucked her other nipple deep into his hot mouth. At that point, she tipped right over the edge of ecstasy. Her loud cries echoed throughout the large room and she rippled against his very wet hand.

Mercedes was still shivering as she rode his hand through the waves of her extremely powerful orgasm, whimpering as he wrung more aftershocks from her dripping pussy. Nick pulled away from her breasts and started to kiss and lick his way down her stomach, leaving a thin trail of saliva behind. He slithered down her body until he was between her legs and pulled her soaked panties right off her, sliding them down her beautiful legs. He spread her legs open and gazed in astonishment at the sight in front of him. Her pussy glistened with her juices, she was so wet that even her thighs shined with her arousal, and the bedding beneath her was drenched. Her pussy looked like an avalanche of desire.

Before he did anything, Nick looked up at her and realized how gorgeous she looked post-orgasm. She was glassy-eyed and her entire body was flushed with an afterglow. The sight of her made his cock ache. He was so turned on; he didn’t hesitate before burying his face in her pussy. He just wanted to devour her and lap up all her savory juices. Mercedes cried out in pure bliss when she felt his tongue slide between her swollen lips. His tongue slid against her flesh again and she found herself grasping the top of his hair. She pressed his mouth and tongue against her molten center and that encouraged him to lick up the juices from her previous orgasm. He licked all around the outside of her pussy, occasionally with a quick swipe of his tongue on the more sensitive inner flesh that made her cry out and writhe, cleaning her thoroughly of the evidence of her climax.

She writhed against his tongue, fucking the hell out of his face. She looked down and her eyes met his, he gazed up at her with eyes that looked like molten pools of liquid jade. Mercedes could tell he was really enjoying pleasuring her. Nick definitely knew what he was doing. The way he licked all around her core made her feel disoriented and she couldn’t stop crying out his name with sheer delight. Nick explored every crevice of her sensitive pussy, and she continued to pull him further into her as her hips moved and strained against him.

He then pushed his fingers deep into her body again, filling her with two of his delicate fingers and stretched her out, causing her to gasp at the intrusion. He sucked her clit between his lips and she couldn’t stop herself from crying out and screaming, as she shattered apart for him. The combined pleasure of his fingers stroking deep inside her and the suction of his full lips against her clit as his tongue flicked at the tip of it within his mouth, had her over the edge again. She writhed against his face and arched her back, her thighs and legs squeezing around his head and shoulders, hands frantically pulling at him as she spilled more of her juices across his hand. Hot bursts of ecstasy rolled over and through her as he drank her in, releasing her throbbing clit to lap at the orgasmic juices that had spilled from her pussy. She continued to shiver and moan as she rode the aftershocks of her orgasm.

When Nick was finished, he removed his hand from inside her and sat up. His gorgeous face was completely coated in her sticky juices; even his hair was wet with her slick arousal. He wiped off his dripping wet chin with his arm and licked it all up, as well as his moist fingers. It was like he couldn’t get enough of her.

Mercedes felt him kissing his way up her stomach, his tongue flicking her hard nipples and his willowy body rest against hers. She felt his hard cock against her thigh; he was obviously ready for another round. Nick waited for Mercedes to gather herself, she was completely drained. When she managed to get her breathing back to normal, she rolled over and took him with her, straddling him. She put her hands on his chest as she reached behind him and guided his cock inside her wet entrance.

She gasped loudly as she felt him inside her, filling her up completely. She felt her tight inner muscles rippling as she began to ride him. She started off moving slowly up and down, but her carnal desires got the best of her and she began to slam on top of him, taking him deeper and deeper inside her. Nick arched beneath her and began to thrust up against her to meet her movements. He plunged his cock into her as she continued to slam into him. She was incredibly tight around him; he had never felt anything so fantastic as he pushed himself further and deeper into her body.

Their moans filled the entire room. The sensations were so incredible for Mercedes; she couldn’t stop herself from digging her long nails into the ivory skin of his stomach, leaving bright red marks on him. Nick winced at the pain slightly, but he was so distracted by his own pleasure, he didn’t care. Both their bodies were covered in thin films of sweat, reveling in what each other was doing. Nick reached up and massaged her full breasts, gently pinching her fully-erect nipples, which sent a piercing moan out of her mouth. She then tightened around him and circled her hips, and he continued to move against her in response, pulling her down for ravenous kisses that took her breath away. Her tight pussy hugged his cock, gripping and sucking at it. Mercedes buckled on top of him and rubbed her crotch against his groin, she could feel the friction of his bare skin against her overly sensitive clit.

The friction of his cock against her tight inner wall had them both crying out with agonizing pleasure. The orgasm that was building deep inside of her was like nothing she'd ever felt before, like a whirlpool of passion. Before she knew what hit her, Mercedes screamed out his name as she shot over that cliff, with her body convulsing violently on top of Nick’s. Tears leaked from her eyes as the surging euphoria spread through every part of her body, all the way down to her curling toes and her trembling fingers. He knew she came by the way her inner muscles squeezed tightly around his cock, but he continued to push against her. The sensations took her over the edge again, and it was like the entire world tilted as the most unbelievable flood of pleasure wracked her already gratified body. She screamed again as another climax claimed her and she disintegrated on top of him, shuddering as her head rested against his heaving chest. She stayed there for a minute, trying to catch her breath and control her shivering. She finally relaxed on top of him and not a moment later, Nick rolled her over and placed her back on the bed. Mercedes was so relaxed she was like a human puppet, very easy to manipulate. He leaned in and gently kissed her, feeling her arms wrap around his neck as he did so.

 

Surprisingly, after what she had just been through, Mercedes was ready to go again. She shifted her hips and rolled them beneath him, rubbing the head of his cock through her satiny core. She curved her legs around the back of his thighs and pulled at him with her legs, felling him shudder as the tip of his cock pressed into her tight pussy. She yearned to feel him inside her again. Nick pushed himself into her luscious body. He then pulled his hips back and plunged forward, sinking deeper into her sensational wetness. His cock glistened with her juices as he pushed further into her wanton body. Mercedes thrashed beneath him, whimpering with delight.

With a loud moan, he used one hand to caress her breast and the other one behind her head to tilt her lips up for a deep kiss. He stroked the inside of her mouth with his tongue and twirled her rigid nipple between his fingers, enjoying the way her insides trembled around his cock as he pushed further into her. He buried himself completely inside of her, making them both yell out and shudder with bliss. Mercedes cried out as he began to thrust rhythmically inside of her, spreading her thighs apart wider. She writhed beneath him and ran her fingers through his back. Nick put his fingers underneath her hips and lifted her slightly, which helped him thrust deeper inside of her. His thrusting motions rubbed over her G-spot, making Mercedes squirm under him and cry out again.

They moved together with reckless abandon. Nick bent down and started to gently bite and suck along her neck, leaving small marks on her skin. Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close to her body as she moved beneath him. Her inner walls throbbed around him and his thrusting became faster as he yelled out her name. Mercedes could tell she was about to come, her pussy burned carnal heat and all the tension in her body collected right there. Nick was also on the verge, his breathing became ragged and his cock began to pulse.

The orgasm that rocked through Mercedes was like an explosion and it took her breath away. She screamed out his name again as she came apart beneath him. She lost complete control and her climax surged through her like electricity. She clung to him as she convulsed savagely. Nick felt the rippling convulsions of her release milk him and he buried himself to the hilt, coming inside of her. Mercedes arched her back and dug her nails into his back, the sensation of Nick spilling into her sent jolts of lighting throughout her body. They were melted together, panting, as they slowly came back to earth. An aftershock from her climax rippled through her and she clenched around him, making him groan as his hips rocked forward, grinding against her. They rode out the last waves of their releases together with slow rocking motions, their hands intimately caressing each other.

Nick collapsed next to her and she nestled her head on his chest. The sexually satisfied exhaustion claimed them both before either of them could speak, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

Morning came all too quickly as the sun gleamed through the windows of the hotel room. The sunlight is what woke them both up. They woke up in each other’s arms and kissed before they got off the bed. They were both still groggy even though they slept through the entire afternoon and night, and they stumbled to find their clothing. Mercedes could barely walk straight as she struggled to find her clothes. She’d been fucked so hard, it surprised her she could even stand. Nick was so out of it; he didn’t even bother finding new clothes to wear, so he put on that same paisley shirt and those illegally tight leather pants.

Mercedes found her own clothes and slipped them back on. Without a word, she walked out of the room and made her way towards the main door of the suite. She was about to leave until she heard Nick’s footsteps. He was a few feet away from her, holding her wool beret in his hand.

“You forgot you hat,” he said as he handed it to her.

She replied by smiling and taking the hat from him. But instead of putting it on her own head, she gently placed it on Nick’s head.

“You keep it,” she said as she moved closer to meet him face to face. “Besides, it looks really great on you.”

He could feel her breath against his lips as she said that, but before he could do or say anything, Mercedes walked right out the door. Something told him to run right after her…which is exactly what he did not a moment later.

He ran out the door and caught her near the elevators, just before the doors opened. Mercedes saw him and the expression of sheer glee on her face made it obvious to Nick that she wanted him to go after her. What started off as a game, became more serious to the both of them. He couldn’t help himself, so he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss passionate enough to end up in the Romance Hall of Fame. Mercedes felt her eyes roll to the back of her head, feeling his luscious lips against hers again made her even weaker than she already was. Their kiss seemed endless, until they finally broke away from each other, gasping for air.

Barely able to breath Nick asked, “Do you want to get some coffee?”

Slightly disoriented, Mercedes nodded and replied, “There’s a great café around the corner.”

He smirked, knowing which café she meant. Once the elevator door opened, they got in and Mercedes pressed the button that led to the lobby. Once the doors opened, they walked across the lobby and out the hotel.

 

They were now on the streets again, busy Parisians dashing in every direction. But to them, it was like the world melted away and they were the only ones left. There were no words to describe how upbeat the two of them were, smiles plastered on both their faces as they held hands. They made quite a sight, both incredibly scraggly-looking after the time they spent together. Not that they gave a damn or anything! They walked around aimlessly until they found themselves at that now infamous café. They looked at each other and smiled, finding the table that Mercedes was sitting at the day before. They sat down and Mercedes found the same newspaper that was on the table, but with a different date. While Nick ordered the coffee, Mercedes skimmed through the pages of the newspaper and found the comics section. She wondered if today the comic strips would be funny. She read them with her usual frustration and came to the conclusion that French comic strips would _never_ be funny.


End file.
